McCall
by Locked-Up-Fanfic
Summary: What if Scott had a older sister? Scott calls his older sister Elizabeth (Liz) home to Beacon Hills. After their parents divorce, Liz left Beacon Hills to go live with her father in L.A. What does Liz know that she's not telling Scott, or what is Scott not telling her. Rated M for later chapters. OC.
1. Chapter 1

Liz fell back on her bed, kicked off her boots, and stared at the ceiling. "A couple weeks. That's it. Just a couple of weeks." She mummbled to herself. "Find them. Talk to them. Warn them. Leave. Simple." She continued. Her phone started buzzing. Liz rolled over and slammed her hand smack on the phone, in the middle of the sidetable. She slowly picked it up, turned back over and pressed talk. "Hey, this is Liz McCall. Yellow, blue or red?" She questioned plainly.

"What?" The voice asked.

"The ey- Scotty? Is that you?" Liz hearing the shock in her voice. She bolted up, sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Yeah. What did you mean yellow, blue, re-"

"Doesn't matter" She cut him off. "What's go'in on little bro? You haven't called me in awhile."

"Yeah I know, but calling eachother is a two way street, you could have texted or something." Scott acknowledged.

"Yeah I know, and I'm sorry. It's been busy, work and all" She trailed off. "What's up, why the sudden call?"

"I was wondering where you were." Scott spoke smoothly.

"I'm in uh, San Diego." She stammered.

"Oh great!" He belted. "That's close. Why don't you swing by Beacon Hills? I'm sure mom really misses you."

"I... uh. I don't know... if I can Scotty." Liz said softly.

"Why? You never visit. We're your family. You can't run off the second mom and dad divorce and leave us here! He's not your only family! I am, mom is, even Stiles!" He yelled through the phone.

"Scotty, I know I left. More importantly, I know I left you. But I didn't leave because of the divorce. I left for school, you know that. I love you guys, even Stiles." She giggled at that.

"Just" his voice began to rise again. "... please." It softened.

"I can't." She stated.

"Why?"

"I have responsiblites and I can't just drop them."

"Well you also have a responsibility to your family. But you just dropped us. Nice talking to you. I'll call in a few of years."

"Scotty, please." She heard a click. Gone. _Wow. Great job Liz. You can kill the supernatural but you can't talk to your little brother without fighting_.

* * *

Liz closed the trunk of her car.

"Alright baby." She said entering the car and closing the door. A turn of the keys and the engine roared to life. "Beacon Hills." She said backing out of the parking spot. "Here. We. Come." The car jerked forward and started on its way.

* * *

As Liz rolled into town she passed all the places she used to spend her time as a teenager. The bowling alley, local diner, and her old highschool. She may have not have had the best memories there, but she sure didn't have the worst. Liz smiled at the school as she drove by. Ten minutes later she found herself pulling up to the house she grew up in. She parked and looked up at the place. _The same. The exact same._ She remembered and sighed as she opened the car door, grabbing her backpack which sat in the passenger seat. A woman came running out of the house with her arms in the air. She had curly black hair and a big, smile. "Beth!" She called out slowing to a jog.

"Hi mom." She awkwardly said as her mother wrapped her arms around her. "Please, don't call me Beth." Liz whimpered at her mother, still strongly hugging her daughter.

"Right. Of course. Beth is a little girls name." She joked as she pulled away.

"Scotty here?"

"Well he lives here. Doesn't he? At least he did the last I checked." She smiled at her daugther, who was just taller then her.

"HA HA. Very funny." Liz said stiffly, walking towards the house.

"So you're staying the night i'm guessing?"

"Yes Melissa McCall." Liz turned to her mom, who stood behind her and gave a big smile.

"I guess you can babysit then."

"What?" Liz asked in a demanding tone.

Before her mother could answer Liz felt arms wrap around her from the side.

She quickly turned her head. "Hey Lizzy!" Stiles smirked as he laid his head on her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Hi Stiles." She turned and returned the hug. Behind him stood Scott.

"Hey Scotty. I'm here." She shouted, pulling away from Stiles and walking towards him. "You happy?" She was a few steps away. Scott glared daggers at her and then, instantly softed his expression and wrapped his arms around her. She slid her arms around his neck. They were the same height. "Never doubt me again you little shit." She mummbled in his ear.

"I promise, I won't." He pulled away with a huge smile on his face.

"So I guess that's a yes to babysitting?" Melissa said from behind.

"Yes mom, I'll watch these two teenage dorks." Liz said wrapping her arms around the boys necks and hugging them to her body.

"Alright. I'm off to work then." She said opening and sliding into her car. She pulled out of the drive way and drove off.

"We are going to have a crazy night." Liz said turning back to the house, the boys still under her arms.

"Like getting drunk crazy night?" Stiles asked sounding excited.

"Yes Stiles, we're going to get drunk... on Coke and Pop Rocks. You're 17, and not allowed to drink yet." Liz let out a laugh while entering the house. It smelled like pasta sauce and teenage boys. She heard Scott close and lock the door behind them.

"I'll get the Coke." Stiles said and made a face at the siblings.

"You do that." Liz and Scott said simultaneously. They gave eachother a look.

"Oh god. That's creepy." Stiles said before turning towards the kitchen.

* * *

Liz woke the next morning on Scotts bed, inbetween two snoring teenage boys. She laughed quietly before crawling over Stiles and out of the bed. She grabbed a sweater, went downstairs to the kitchen and turned the coffee on. She then found her backpack sitting by the door and searched for her phone. As she pulled it out she saw that the screen was alight. **ONE MISSED ALERT** "Shit." Liz muttered to herself. **COLE:** Hey Liz, what the hell is wrong with you?! You had a job to do in San Diego! Another person was assualted. You're lucky I was there to clean up your mess. You owe me, BIG TIME. I wont tell the others, but I can't keep this up forever. If people come knocking, I'll have to tell them where you are. "Are you kidding me?" Liz raised her voice.

"Are you kidding me what?" Scotts voice asked from behind.

"Nothing, just.. uh. I got fired. From my job in San Diego." _I'm not really lying to him._ Liz told herself.

"Oh man. Sorry." Scott said with a frown.

"It's not your fault Scotty." She smiled. Stiles stood behind him.

"Is that my sweater?" Stiles asked, still looking half asleep.

"Yeah, sorry. I was cold."

"It's okay." He stated as he turned to the kitchen. "Coffee! Hell yeah."

* * *

"Alright, well I have to go to the hospital." Stiles said as he opened the front door.

"Why!? Are you okay?" Liz looked at him in panic.

"I'm fine. Lydia's there." Stiles said as he closed the door behind him. Liz turned to Scott who had come back downstairs.

"Lydia?" Liz questioned.

"Our friend. Stiles has been in love with her forever."

"Oh. Cute... I think. Okay well, I'm gonna go change and meet some... old friends." The words made her stomach ache with tension.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Friends from... School." Liz tried her best not to seem weird.

"Okay." He shrugged. "I gotta go. See you tonight." And with that, he kissed her on the cheek, grabbed his bag, and ran out the front door. SLAM.

Liz wore her black skinny jeans with a black belt, a dark grey tank top, her black leather jacket and black biker boots with silver studs on the heel. "Damn. And I don't have a boyfriend." She smiled at herself in Scotts mirror, and made her way downstairs. _Keys: Check. Phone: Check. Wallet: Check._ "Alrighty then." She went out to her car and pulled away from the house.

She finally came to a stop several feet away from her destination, stepped out of her car and made her way to the trunk. Liz opened it, and then lifted the false bottom. She pulled out four daggers. She slide one in each of her boots, one in the back of her jeans and one on her belt. She then grabbed a silver gun with a white handle, put it in its holder and then strapped it around her thigh. Closed the false bottom, then closed the trunk and locked it. _You ready Elizabeth?_ She asked herself. "Ready as I'll ever be." She answered herself outloud as she walked towards the house.

* * *

As she walked towards the house she saw a girl walking by a window. _Their daughter._ She thought as the door swung open. Liz didn't jump at the sudden movement. "Liz." The voice was deep.

"Hello Chris."

"What are you doing here?" Chris demanded.

"I came to give your family my condolences. I am truly sorry that you lost Kate. She was a great hunter." He gave her look.

"Thank you. Please, come in." Chris stepped aside and gestured her in. Liz heard the door slam shut and then a quiet click from behind her. She grabbed the gun in her thigh halter and spun around, pointing the gun at him. He held a gun up to her as well.

"Play nice Chris." A voice spoke from behind Liz. "Hello Elizabeth."

"Victoria." Liz replied and put the gun back in the halter as Chris did the same.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" A voice yelled from upstairs.

"Yes hunny." Victoria answered the voice.

"Your daughter?" Liz asked Chris and he nodded.

"Please, join us in the living room." Victoria said. Liz nodded and walked towards the large room. She chose a seat on a couch next to a medium sized window in case she needed a quick escape. The window was large enough that she could get through but not Argent.

"Great place you got here. It's not easy to find such places like this in Beacon Hills." Liz tried to sound normal.

"So, what **are** you doing in Beacon Hills anyway Hawkins?" Chris inquired.

"I'm visiting family actually." Liz said staring him straight in the eye. She didn't hate him, but she didn't really like him either.

"Family? I thought you worked with your father?"

"I did, we stopped working together about 4 years ago. I guess he figured I could handle things on my own." Liz glared him down. Victoria must have seen the tension and stepped in.

"I thought you were working a job in San Diego?" She asked. Chris nodded his head at Liz.

"Yeah, that's what I heard. What happened?" Liz felt her heart stop. _If they find out that I abandoned a job, they'll ruin my rep, and dads._

"I wasn't really working it." Liz said quickly, trying not to sound like a liar. "I was getting the facts and research of the job done for... Cole Clayton. He couldn't be there when the job was posted, and I was close so I thought I would help him out." She gave them a smirk.

"Ah." Chris said with his tounge on his bottom lip.

"I can't find- Hi." Allison had walked into the living room. "Sorry I'll ask later." And she started to stalk away.

"Allison." Chris stopped her before she could fully leave the room. The girl poked her head back through the archway.

"Yeah?" Allison asked with a blank face.

"I'd like you to meet our... Colleague Liz Hawkins." He said trying to put on a half smile. Liz stood up and walked a few steps to where Allison was standing, and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you Allison." She saw Allison glance at her gun and knife.

"A hunter." She said looking back up and shaking Liz's hand.

"What gave me away? The leather or the gun?" Liz smiled and Allison laughed. _I bet she likes me better then her parents._ She thought. Liz looked back to Chris who, again tried to force a smile on his face and turned back to Allison.

"I am truly sorry for your loss. Kate was a... good friend." Those words mixed together almost made Liz vomit. She hated Kate, and the feeling was mutual.

"Thanks." Allison gave a quick smile. "Will you be at the funeral?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No." Liz and Chris said simultaneously. They gave eachother a look.

"Okay..." Allison said backing up towards the archway. "I have to study. Nice meeting you Liz." She said before leaving the room. Liz heard her go back upstairs.

"Nice daughter." Liz said giving Victoria and Chris and forced smile. There was silence for 5 seconds and then, again at the same time Chris and Liz said "I." "You." Should probably go." Victoria laughed, walked through the archway, and opened the front door. Liz walked out and turned back around.

"Nice seeing you." She gave a smirk, her eyes like daggers. They shook hands, Liz turned back around and walked down the driveway.

* * *

"I'm bored." Scott said sitting down on the couch beside Liz.

"Go hangout with Stiles."

"He's been at the hospital for 2 days." Scott sounded left out. _I should do or say something to make him feel better..._

"Suck it up Scotty." _A+ Liz._

"Thank you for the kind words of encouragement!" He said while laughing. "I might just go sneak off with Allison." He sighed. _Allison... Allison Argent?! Shit. No. Damnit._

"Allison?"

"My girlfriend. Her dad doesn't really like me... For uh... Reasons unknown... He doesn't want us together. So we sneak off. Don't tell anyone."

"Do you think that's a good idea Scotty? You're not going to be able to keep it a seceret forever."

"I love her. I'll do anything to be with her." Liz let out a little laugh.

"You don't know what love is Scotty. You're 17, shouldn't you be into... Pokémon or something?"

"Oh and you know what love is?" Scott raised his eyebrows. She didn't answer.

"Scotty... I know what love isn't. And it isn't two horny teenagers sneaky off into any dark corner they can find."

"Uh. You're so... Dad. The same light brown hair, grey eyes, they way you speak like you're... Gandalf."

"I am taking that as a compliment." Liz laughed and nudged her little brother.

"Go then. Have fun making-out." She winked and went back to watching the televison.

"I'll be back late. Don't wait up!" He said opening the front door.

"Uh no. You'll be home by 7. Before mom." Liz stated still watching the screen.

"Fine... I get your car then. I'll get home faster." Liz gave Scott a dangerous glare.

"Scotty... If I see one scratch on that car. I will personally escort you to the gates of hell." Liz saw a thoughtful look cross his face.

"Yeah..." He nodded. "Okay." Liz tossed him the keys and before she could say bye, he slammed the door behind him.

"Bye?"

* * *

**Ringing**

"Hello?"

"Lydia's gone missing!" Scott's voice erupted with a paniced tone.

"What? Does the Sheriff know?"

"**OBVOUSILY!**" Stiles voice yelled from the background.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked Scott.

"Your car's at the hospital. I want you to go get it. Mom has your keys. Drive around and look for Lydia." Scott sounded desperate.

"Okay... Why don't you have my car?"

"Stiles had his Jeep. Allison's with us. Just hurry!"

**Beep**

* * *

Liz finally slowed to a jog when the hospital was in view. Melissa was waiting outside. "Mom! My keys!" Melissa looked down and saw her daughter.  
_  
_"Did you- Did you run here?" A look of great wonder and concern crossed her face.

"Yeah. Throw the keys." Liz said panting. Melissa threw down the keys and went back inside. Liz didn't even know where to start looking. She pulled out the old police radio from under her seat and turned it on. Nothing.

_Oh god it smells like dog in here. What the hell?_

Liz tried to ignore the smell and drove off.

* * *

**Ringing**

"Damnit Scotty pick up your phone."

"Hello?" _Argent? Shit. Scotty what have you done!_

* * *

**Ringing**

"Hello?""Hey sorry about before. We just dropped Allison off. Can you pick me up from Stiles's place?"

"Why did Chris Argent pick up your phone?" No answer. "Scotty-"

"I'll tell you later. Can you pick me up?"

"Yeah I'll be there in five."

"Alright. Bye."

_Wait... Car smells like dog, Argent answers my brothers phone, Argent doesn't like him nor does he want Scotty and Allison to be together, he isn't using an inhaler, he doesn't look like a total dork... Oh my god... Is my brother a Lycanthrope!?_

* * *

Soon, Liz pulls up the house. Scott is just coming out, talking to Stiles. She jumps out of the car, slams the door behind her, sprints over to the boys and tackle's Scott to the ground. She pins her brother under her. "Are you A Lycanthrope!?" Liz questioned with a mixed look of terror and worry. She saw Scott's face twist in horror. She saw his eyes swelling with tears. He choked out a few raspy words.

"Ho-How did yo-You know?" Liz looked at him and stood up.

"It wasn't his faul-"

"It's never their fault." Liz said cutting Stiles off. He helped his friend off the ground.

"Who bit you Scotty?" Scott didn't answer. He just looked at her eyes widend. "Scotty?" Her voice softened.

"It doesn't matter. They're dead."

"Flash your eyes."

"What?"

"Your eyes Scotty. Flash them."

"Oh." He wiped his arm across his mouth and then flashed his eyes.

"Yellow. Good." Liz muttered.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Scotty. And you too Stiles."

"Liz... How'd you know? How do you even know about Werewolves?"

"I'm a hunter."

"What-"

"And I knew you were because my car smelled like dog. Argent picked up your phone. Oh Yeah, I know that he and his family are hunters to. By the way, I met Allison. She's nice." The boys jaws dropped. "Oh and you said that Argent didn't like you, plus you aren't using an inhaler anymore, and last but not least, you dress a lot better."

"Oh well then, that's it? Please give us a bigger list." Stiles mummbled under his breath as he rolled his eyes.

"So. You're okay with it? And you're not going to try'in kill me?"

"Scotty... You're my brother. I have to not kill you." She gave him a wink, though it probably didn't make him feel any better.

"So you know Argent then?"

"Yeah... We're not really on the best of terms. Why?"

"Cause he's been threating to kill Scott." Stiles said looking up at the night sky, avoiding eye contact with the siblings.

"What?" Liz hissed.

"It's nothing. It's taken care of." Scott responded, nudging Stiles in the side. Liz sighed.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Get in the car." Scott walked towards the car and Liz followed.

"Bye then! I guess." Stiles joked from the sidewalk. The car started forward.

"Liz-" Scott began.

"No. Just please stop. You're telling me everything Supernatural about this town. Right now."

* * *

They only sound that was heard after Scott told her all he knew, was the sound of the car rolling along pavement. The air around them was filled with tension. Liz couldn't believe all of this had happened. Here. With the people she knew and loved. "You okay?" Scott asked timidly.

"So... Let me recap. Laura's dead, Derek came back, you got bitten by an Alpha, fighting, fighting, angst, angst, kissing, angst, fighting, Peter was alive and turned out to be the Alpha, showdown, Peter killed Kate, Derek killed Peter."

"Yeah... Pretty much."

"Okay... Cool. By the way, I'm really sorry about before. I was in... Hunter mode."

"It's okay. It's your job. Just please don't do it again."

"I promise." They exchanged smiles. They finally got back to the house and locked the door.

"Hey Lizzy?"

"Yeah Scotty?"

"I'm happy you came home." A semi sad yet happy smile crossed his face.

"I'm happy too Scotty. Night." Scott slowly walked up the stairs.

* * *

**Ringing**

"Hey, it's Liz. Yellow, blue or red?" Liz answered her phone.

"Red."

"An Alpha? Damn. I need your name and address, also the last place the Lycanthrope was seen." She stated plainly grabbing a pen and paper.

"My name is Derek Hale. No address, but an abandoned warehouse, and the last place I saw the thing was about 2 minutes ago, he was staring back at me in the mirror."

"1. How'd you get my number? 2. Why are you living in a warehouse? 3. You're not funny."

"I have ways."

"What do you want?"

"Ouch. Last time I checked, we were good friends. Why so cranky?"

"I have better things to do then to talk to you. Like, protect my family, espescially my **WEREWOLF BROTHER**." Silence.

"So you know about that then."

"I figured it out. You jackass."

"What's up with the name calling?" Derek sounded genuinly hurt.

"Ugh. What do you want?" Liz asked him again. This time, with a lighter tone.

"Meet me. The Hale house. 30 minutes. We need to talk." And with that, he hung up.

"Why are men so demanding. Jesus." Liz walked up the stairs to her room to change. The 7th step creaked under foot. "I should probably fix that. Like everything else in my life." She closed the door to the guest room.

* * *

The house was burnt. She knew about the fire, but she never knew the extent of the flames, and the damage. She pulled up to the building and stepped out of her car. Her boots hitting the leaves under her feet made a crunching sound. "Alright! I'm here. What is i-" She stopped herself as Derek walked out of the house. He wore a black leather jacket, grey t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots. His shoulders were broad and he had a different bearing from last she saw him, which was about 7 years ago. His eyes were the same green-grey. He also, was obviously much taller and from what she heard on the phone, his voiced had dropped a considerable amount. He walked over to her with a certain pride. He had a beard growing on his face. "It's nice to see you Liz." Derek gave her nod and smirk.

"You too Derek." She did the same. He walked over closer to her and tilted his head, looking at her eyes.

"Should I be worrying about you trying to stab me?" Hale questioned sarcastically.

"No. Not yet." As Liz said this, Derek pulled her into him and wrapped his arms all the way around her. She felt so small and fragile in his arms. He had always been tall but now he also had muscle. A 6ft man hugging a 5'6 girl. He buried his face in her neck. His breath fell upon her skin as he pulled away.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. I missed you. It hasn't been the same."

"It's okay. I missed you too Derek. It's been along time." They walked towards the house.

"I didn't get a Christmas or a birthday card this year. Kinda missed getting mail." His voice almost cracked as he said the painful words. _He must be so lonely._

"Sorry. I've been busy with... Work." She tried to sound sincere and not tell him the truth, that Cole didn't want her sending letters and cards to a Lycanthrope.

"It's alright. How have you been?" They sat down on the front porch.

* * *

"So there's an Omega running around Beacon Hills?" Liz raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Had a little run in with him last night at the cemitary. He was trying to attack some kid."

"And is the kid being hush hush about it?"

"Yeah. I persuaded him." Derek let out a sigh.

"And I'm guessing the Omega ran." She said laying down on the porch. Derek did the same. The floor boards creaked under his bodyweight.

"Yeah." He let out a sigh and looked at Liz. She saw him watching her from the corner of her eye and turned to face him. Laying down like this together was a familiar feeling. The way the sun hit his face, brought out the angles of the bones under his tanned skin. When Liz realized she was staring she turned her head. "Remember when we were kids, we would climb onto the roof from my bedroom window?" Derek asked still watching her.

"Obviously I do. We did it almost everyday. It was our spot." _Our spot._ Liz repeated to herself.

"Yeah... Our spot." Derek agreed. He turned his head back, looking at the porch ceiling. "Peter always got in the way though."

"How?" She turned on her side, supporting her head with her left arm. Derek didn't move or answer her question, he just stared blankly at the ceiling above them. "Derek?" She tilted her head to see his face better. He looked like he was in a trance, or in deep thought. Liz reached out for his arm and gently placed her hand on it. "Derek." She wispered moving her hand down to his and softly rubbing his hand with her thumb. He looked down at their hands, intertwined with eachother and looked at Liz. "What did you mean by Peter got in the way?" She raised her eyebrows slightly. Derek let out a tiny sigh. "He was just that kind of person. That's all." It was clear to Liz that Derek didn't want to expand the conversation on the subject. She rubbed his hand again but this time she felt his grip tighten. Derek raised his head to her level, their faces inches away from eachother. His breath went ragged as he looked at her lips. Again, his large, rough hand gripped her porcelain hand a little harder. Silence. Liz felt her phone vibrate and pulled her hand out of his. A quick glance at his face, and she could see that she hurt him. She grabbed her phone from her jacket pocket and typed in her password.

**1 Message from Cole D.** They screen read. She clicked the little mail logo. _Hey Liz. I just rolled into Beacon Hills. I'll meet you at the adress you gave me before you left San D. _"I'm really sorry Dare I gotta go. Something came up and-"

"It's fine." He cut in. Though his mouth said those words, his expression didn't.

"I'm so sorry. I'll come by tomorrow and-"

"Don't bother." His tone and his face melted from pain to anger. "You clearly have better things to do." His voice was bitter and stood up with a force. Liz did the same.

"Derek it's not like that. Someone's come into town. He's going to my house and I don't-"

"He?" Derek snapped. For the first time, Elizabeth felt scared of him.

"No Dare, that came out wrong. He's just-" She tried to explain.

"STOP!" He was enraged and for a second Liz saw his eyes flicker red. Unknowingly, she stumbled backwards against a column, her foot slipped off the top step as she fell to the leaf covered ground. Liz reached out for the porch railing, and caught herself. She couldn't stop her body and slammed her side into it. Pain rushed from her side through the rest of her body as she released the railing and thumped to the ground, clutching her side. She felt Derek grabbing her thigh. He reached for her side and drew it back to himself with blood on it. "You're bleeding. I need to get you to a hospital." His hands slid under her arms and tried to lift her. Another shot of pain coressed through Elizabeth's body and she shoved his arms away.

"Ah!" Liz whinced. Derek's hands seemed to tremble.

"Put your arms around my neck. If it hurts, I'm sorry but you can't stay like this." He insisted. Liz did as told and wrapped her arms around his neck. Another shot of pain, her body jerked backward but she felt Derek's hand on her back for reassurance. He acted quickly. Derek picked her up like it was nothing. Though she was in agony, she took in his scent. Sweat, leather and pine needles. Liz buried her head into his chest, trying not to think about the pain that constantly surged throughout her body. She felt Derek walk up the front steps and open the door. When they entered the house, Liz expected to smell burnt wood, but all she smelled was the forest around them. She remember the foyer. It used to have a red carpet and coat hooks on either side of the door. The right side was for family and the left side was for guests. Talia always told Liz to hang her coat on the right side. Liz pushed the memories out of her mind as another painful shot ran through her. He was setting her down on a semi burnt couch. He pushed her jacket off the wound and lifted her black tank top. She watched him examine it. Liz felt his hands on her bare side and flinched under his touch. "Sorr-"

"It's okay." She interuppted. "How bad is it?"

"Four inches long, almost 1 inch wide. Whatever it was that cut you, it scraped a muscle, that's why you keep getting shots of pain."

"Thank you doctor **HALE**" Liz raised her voice as her side throbbed in agony. Derek put his hand back on her side. Suddenly the pain started to cease. "How are you doing that?" He didn't answer her. His breathing went ragged. "Stop. Derek stop!" Liz lifted his hand off her. "Don't do it if it hurts you." He gave her a thoughtful look. "We just need to stop the bleeding. Do you have a cloth or-" She stopped herself as Derek took off his leather jacket and grey shirt, revealing his white undershirt. He threw the jacket aside and folded the shirt. He carefully placed it on Liz's side and put pressure on it. She whinced in pain, but it only lasted a second.

**Ringing**

"My phone can you hand it to me?" Derek reached for her phone and answered it. She gave him a disapproving look.

"Who is this?" Derek commanded.

"Who the hell is this and why are you answering Liz's phone?" The voice ordered back.

"This is someone you don't want to piss off." Derek said with a snarl. Elizabeth reached for the phone but Derek pulled it out of her reach.

"Listen buddy-" The tone of the man on the other side grew with anger.

"I'm not your buddy." And with that Derek hung up the phone.

* * *

The car rolled along the narrow forest path. Upon reaching the road, Derek parked. "How'ya doing back there?" He turned around in the drivers seat.

"Oh just fine. Can you give me my phone back?"

"Not until you tell me who that was." Derek insited.

"You made me fall and cut myself. You're the reason I'm in pain right now. Give me my phone."

"It wasn't my fault, you stumbled backwards."

"Only because your eyes turned red Derek." Silence. Derek starting driving again.

"Did they really?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah. And that guy who called my cell... His name is Cole Clayton. He's a hunter. I met him after I left Beacon Hills."

"How long have you known him?" Derek asked. His voice was plain.

"7 years." Liz heard Derek inhale quickly. The rest of they way the road in silence.

* * *

"Hunny!" Melissa McCall shouted, running out of the house with her arms open wide. "How's your side?"

"Just fine." Liz replied hugging her mom.

"Your friend's here." Melissa smiled at her daughter.

"Friend?"

"Cole? Your friend."

"Oh. Him... One second. I just need to get something from the car." Liz smiled and turned to her car. "Derek!" She shouted. The car door opened and Derek stepped out. "Mom you remember Derek Hale." Melissa shot her a look.

"Of course I do. He was charged with murder." Melissa stated plainly, watching Derek standing behind Liz.

"Haha you're halirous. You should go to work." She kissed her mom on the cheek and walked past her, clutching her side. Derek walked by Melissa also and nodded his head at her.

* * *

The door slammed behind Derek. "Cole!" Elizabeth boomed. Her voice traveled through the house.

"I'm right here." A young man, as pale as paper, with light blond hair and eyes as green as leaves in the summer. Walked out of the kitchen with a tall glass of ice water in his hand.

"So you're Cole." Derek said walking forward. Liz raised her hand in front of his chest to stop him.

"Please don't." Derek stopped in his tracks.

"Judging by your voice, I'd say you're the asshole on phone." Cole cocked an eyebrow at Derek.

"Okay! Play time is over. Derek I think you should go." Liz turned to Derek. "Please, Dare." Derek glared at the man standing infront of him.

"I'll come by tomorrow Lizzy. Take care of youself." He turned to her and hugged her, slightly picking her up off the ground. Liz hugged him back knowing he was trying to make Cole jelous. She gently slipped her hand into his pocket and pulled out her phone.

"This." She dangled the phone in front of his nose. "Is mine." He broke their hug and smirked at her.

"Night Liz."

"Night." Derek walked out the front door.


	2. Authors Note

****Authors note. I deleted all the chapters! I figured it would be a lot better to go by episode in one whole chapter. This means I wont be updating for a week maybe 2 so please bare with me. School is around the corner and I'm trying to juggle a lot at the moment. This story however is my priority. Thanks for the followers and favourites. Please leave me reviews and or inbox's! Ciao Bellas/Bellos.****


	3. Chapter 2

Liz woke up with the feeling that someone was watching her. "Morning." Liz almost flipped off her bed. Cole sat in a grey chair near her closet. He wore a red hoodie and blue wash jeans. His hair was damp and ruffled and he wore no shoes or socks.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Liz inquired with a yawn. She looked at the alarm clock on her left side table. "It's only 2:00 in the afternoon." Cole let out a laugh.

"Oh yeah. Only 2:00. What was I thinking." He said shaking his head and letting out a yawn himself.

"What are doing here anyways. Don't you have a motel room?"

"Yeah but the shower is gross and barely works. So I helped myself to yours." He gave her a smile.

"I'm guessing you got in through the window."

"You should really lock that thing at night." He let out a low laugh while a smirk crawled onto his face. Liz threw herself back into pillows and pulled the grey and blue blanket up over her head.

"Go away. Please."

"I was hoping..." Cole said ignoring her request. "That we could go see the Argents today."

"I just saw them last week. No." Liz said curling into a ball.

"Stop being such a baby. Their hunters just like we are. I need to go pay my respects to the family. I wanna be on their goodside. Especially with Kate dead."

"Then you can do that by yourself Cole."

"I'll drag you from the bed." She heard him stand from the chair.

"No you wont because I have a knife under my pillow and I'll stab you." She said reaching up towards the fluffy pillows.

"No. You don't have a knife under there because I already took it." Liz felt under her pillow. _Gone. What a little bitch._ She sat up and saw him standing at the end of her bed, dangling the knife. "Time to go for a visit."

* * *

"Please don't make me do this." Elizabeth said as they pulled up to the house. They had argued for 2 hours until finally he got her to come. And then it took another hour for Liz to get ready. Clothes, hair, makeup, weapons. The basic necessities of every girl. As they walked up the front walkway Liz turned to Cole. "You talk."

"Why me?"

"Because you wanted to come and dragged me out here in the process. Plus I did the talking last time."

"That's not fair. I wasn't with you last time." They stopped infront of the door still bickering at eachother when it swung open. They both turned with shocked faces. Allison stood in the doorway with an equally surprised expression. "Evening." Cole nodded at her. "You must be Allison Argent. Am I correct?"

"Yeah. And who are you?" Allison asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"My name's Cole and this is-"

"I know who Liz is. We've met." Allison nodded at Liz.

"Hey Allison." Liz replied rubbing her neck. Allison returned her gaze to Cole.

"Do you have a last name or is it just Cole?" His jaw tightened at the sarcastic question.

"I-" Cole started.

"His name is Cole Clayton. He's a hunter just like me. He's a friend of your mom and dad's. Speaking of which, are they home?" Liz cut in.

"They are now." Allison said looking over their shoulders at a car pulling into the driveway. The first out of the car was Victoria.

"Elizabeth. It's nice to see you again. And Clayton, you're all grown up. What are you doing here this evening?" Vistoria smiled at them.

"I just wanted to give my condolences. In person of course. Liz wanted to tag along." Cole answered. _I'm going to kill him._ Liz thought to herself.

"You should have called first." Chris Argent said walking up behind Victoria.

"Nonsense. It's nice to see young hunters faces." Gerard said walking up to Cole. "You must be Cole. Nice to finally meet you. I've heard you're a strong hunter." Gerard smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder like he was a child. "And you must be the great Elizabeth Hawkins. I've heard you have amazing aim with knives. I guess your name suits your skill." He smiled at her also.

"I don't go by Hawkins anymore. It's McCall. Liz McCall." She answered waiting for the reactions to unfold around her. She saw Chris's eyes widen at the name and started to walk forward.

"You're Scott's sister?" She heard from behind her. Elizabeth turned around to face Allison.

"Yeah. You know him?" Though she already knew the answer. Allison looked shocked as her eyes drifted to her father.

"Uh... Yeah we go to the same school... Well I have to go."

"And where do you think you're going?" Her mother requested.

"Lydia's place. I told you that this morning."

"Not when we have guests over. Who will stay for dinner?" She raised her eyebrows at Liz and Cole. _Is she REALLY trying to pull off this normal stay at home mom act?_

"I don't think that would be wi-" Chris and Liz said together. Chris shot Elizabeth a look.

"They probably need to get going." Chris said to his wife.

"Yes. I have things to do. Knives to sharpen, dishes to wash." Liz nodded in agreement

"Nonsense. Come in for dinner. I'm sure it would be good for Allison to have younger people around." She smiled and walked by the two ushering her daughter indoors.

"Victoria's right. And besides, it looks like it's going to rain." Gerard did the same as Victoria and walked into the house. Liz looked back to Chris who had his tongue pressed to the bottom of his mouth and nodded towards the house.

"Ladies first." He said with a bitter tone.

"Why thank you!" Cole said sarcastically and walked in through the doorway. Liz saw him take off his jacket and place it on a hook. She let out a sigh and started forward. She didn't even take a full step without Chris's hand reaching out for her arm and pulling her back.

"Liz."

"Yes Argent?" She said turning her head around to see his face.

"You're Scott's sister." He stared at her eyes.

"Yeah I am. Oh and by the way..." She leaned in an inch away from his ear. "If you ever threaten my baby brother again. I'll kill you." Liz snarled the words his ear. She made the last three sound like posion on her lips. Liz ripped her arm from his grasp, spun on her boot heel and walked in the house.

* * *

"Amazing steak Victoria." Cole said stuffing another piece in his mouth. _God. He's just like Stiles when he eats._

"Thank you Cole. At least someone appreciates my cooking." She smiled at him, who smiled back at her with food in his mouth. Allison rolled her eyes, Gerard nodded and Chris twirled his fork in the air. Though the food was good Liz didn't really eat. When you're in a house full of rival hunters, you tend to lose your appetite. Liz was very happy with the seats everyone chose. Victoria and Chris sat at the two heads, Cole and Liz sat on either side of her and Allison and Gerard sat on either side of Chris.

"So, Miss Elizabeth." Garard looked at Liz. "Maybe oneday soon you can teach Allison your skills with knives. He smiled at his granddaughter. Chris raised his head, waiting for a response.

"Well." Liz said turning to Allison, who sat beside her. "You already have great aim with a bow and arrow. Throwing knives is the same thing. Aim and throw. It's doing the cool little tricks you need to practice on."

"Tricks?" Allison questioned with a smirk. Liz sighed and pulled a dagger off her belt.

"There are different kinds of knives and daggers. I can throw almost every one there is out there."

"Almost." Chris repeated. Liz glared at him and rolled her eyes back to Allison.

"What you should start with is the hardest one for you to aim and throw."

"The hardest one? Aren't you supposed to work your way up?" Allison asked and Liz smiled at her.

"Think of it this way. If you start with something you struggle at, you won't know anything easier to return to if you give up. Once you practice at it, and master it, anything you do after, will be easy." Allison smiled at that.

"Nice one." Cole nodded as he pointed his fork at Liz from across the table. She smiled at him and slipped the knife back into her belt.

"Well we should get going." Liz stood up from her seat. Cole stood too, taking another gulp of his wine.

"Right. We better go." He nodded in agreement. Everyone else stood also as they walked to the front door.

"It was nice to finally meet you Miss Hawk- McCall." Gerard corrected himself as he shook her hand.

"You too." Liz put on the best fake smile she could. She moved towards Victoria. "Thanks for dinner. It was great." Another fake smile formed on her face.

"Maybe you could come back. Stay a little longer. Have a drink." She laughed. _The amount of fakeness in this room for Allisons sake is appauling._ Liz walked over to Allison.

"I'm sure we'll run into eachother sometime. I'll tell Scotty you said hi." Liz gave her a smirk. Finally she made her way to Chris Argent. Who looked less then pleased to be standing beside her, let alone in the same room. Neither of them said anything until finally Allison spoke up.

"Dad." She nudged him.

"Night Liz. Drive safe."

"Night Chris. I'm safer than most. Thank you for the concern though." Liz answered in a sharp, sarcastic tone. Liz walked out the door and down the front step. Here boot heals clicking as they hit the pavement.

"Night!" Cole said quickly, grabbed his coat and walked out of the house after Liz.

* * *

"I'm sorry. You're telling me you tried to break a kid out of jail because Derek asked you to?" Liz asked Scott who sat on her bed. She crossed her arms.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Derek had been leaning on the wall. "How's your side, by the way?"

"Just dandy thanks for asking Hale." Liz rolled her eyes.

"I was trying to be nice." He seemed to growl the words at her.

"Scotty-"

"We don't have time to talk about this. I gotta go." Scott stood from his place on the bed.

"Yes we do. We have time right now." Liz blocked Scott's way to the door.

"We're going over to Isaac's house. We need to figure stuff out." Scott raised his voice.

"Like what exactly Scotty?"

"He's a Werewolf! Okay?" Scott fumed. Liz heard Derek let out a sigh. She turned around slowly.

"Derek. Don't tell me it's true."

"What's true?" Scott asked.

"You turned the kid. What the hell!" Elizabeth yelled, crossing the room. She raised her hand to slap him but Derek caught her wrist.

"He wanted the bite! So I gave it to him! I need a pack. He was a clear choice." His eyes flickered red. Silence fell over the room. Derek still held Liz's wrist. She yanked it from his grasp.

"You're lucky Derek. Lucky no one's killed you yet. Especially the Argents. Gerard's in town if you haven't noticed. And since Peter slashed Kate's throat, I'm more then positive Gerard and Chris will be looking for revenge. They obviously can't kill Peter, you already did that. So, just who do you think their going after?" Liz snarled the words with a anger.

"You think I'm making a pack for the hell of it?" He hissed, stepping forward into her personal space.

"How do you know what the Argents will do?" Scott questioned with confusion.

"We had dinner over there." Cole walked in the room. "Victoria made a great steak."

"Cole shut up." Liz said backing away from Derek. "You're not helping the situation."

"Why did you have dinner with them?" Scott turned to Elizabeth. Liz only stared at her brother.

"Don't you have a teen Werewolf to save?" She spun around, shot Derek a look, grabbed Cole by the front of the shirt and marched out the door.


End file.
